Letters to a loved one
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: The tale of the legendary Dragonborn Korra that is sung shares the epic of one side of a woman's personality. Those closest to her experience the other pieces of the enigmatic puzzle of her identity. The letters within tell their stories, as well as illuminate the many masks of the fabled Hero of Skyrim.


**This story is going to be based on a series of letters from some of my favorite characters in skyrim. The stories they tell will all link together. The PC ive based this on is a Nord named Korra (yes Im obsessed with legend of Korra, no I didn't name her after the avatar lol). I hope you enjoy the story. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Warnings: death, sex innuendos, and language**

**Onmund**

**1****st**** of Morning Star 4E 201**

Ma,

I know we haven't exactly stayed in contact since I left for the college but it's New Life day and I wanted to make sure you and Da are doing well. I've been studying quite a bit up here. I learned quite a few new shock spells and master Tolfdir believes I'll make for an excellent storm mage. I wish you were proud of me, because I'm certainly proud of myself.

**25****th**** of Morning Star 4E 201**

Da,

Remember how you always told me the right girl for me would literally stumble into my arms? Well it happened, Dad. She's a Nord, truly one of the most skilled and beautiful women I've ever met. Our little apprentice group has grown really close and this girl, Dad, this girl is the one. I'm sure you'd like her a lot. Maybe I'll bring her to Whiterun to see you sometime.

**2****nd**** of Sun's Dawn 4E 201**

Ma,

There's been a bit of an incident up here. I'm sure you've heard already that we stumbled upon something big here in the ruins of Saarthal. Well, that was our group that found this orb, "The Eye of Magnus" Tolfdir calls it. Korra and he have been trying their best to find out what it is. Oh, sorry, Korra is that girl I was telling Dad about. I still think she's my soul mate, by the way. I've heard from my friend Brelyna that Kor talks about me from time to time. That's a start…right?

Well anyway, I'm ok over here. Just wanted to let you know.

**15****th**** of Sun's Dawn 4E 201**

Ma,

Korra's leaving tomorrow. Of all days, it had to be Heart's day, right? Geez. She won't be leaving until nightfall, so I'm going to try and use tomorrow to convince her to stay. I don't know where she's going. She hasn't told any of us, and apparently doesn't intend to. It makes me angry that she doesn't trust us that much.

Come to think of it, though, I don't really know all that much about her in the first place.

She'll tell me eventually though.

**16****th**** of Sun's Dawn 4E 201**

Ma and Da,

I'm not entirely sure what just happened. I'm looking for advice here, so indulge me kindly. I spent the entire morning getting ready to sweep Korra off her feet and make her change her mind. She woke to breakfast made by me personally, with flowers and all that romantic stuff. And she ate it, and thanked me and left. No question about why I was doing this or anything!

So, then I got her chocolate and the same reaction applied. Then, just as I'm about to give up, she kisses me. And we went back to my room, to what I thought would be a nice bedding—not that you wanted to know—but then I'm falling on my face, paralyzed. And her only explanation was a soft, sad smile and, "So innocent, Onmund."

What does that even mean?

**7****th**** of First Seed 4E 201**

Family,

I hope the farm does well this year. I give you all my love.

No word from Korra, but I'm still waiting.

**27****th**** of First Seed 4E 201**

Da,

Maybe I misjudged the situation somewhere. Korra from the day I met her, has been quiet and reserved. She gives great advice, is caring and beautiful, but never brings herself into the discussion. Did I mistake her withdrawnness for selflessness? Is it secrets she keeps sealed behind those lips?

Will I ever find out?

**28****th**** of First Seed 4E 201**

I've decided to move on from her. She's not coming back. She may be dead for all I know. Why even bother?

**2****nd**** of Rain's Hand 4E 201**

Ma and Da,

She's back! Korra came home! I've been so worried but now my darling is back with me once more. Isn't this great news? I'm a bit too caught up to write fully. I'll send another letter soon, I promise.

**4****th**** of Rain's Hand 4E 201**

Ma,

Apparently, Korra's life is a bit more complicated than I thought. She's been out finding information about the Eye, as well as how to quell its power. But that doesn't take so long. When I inquired about the rest of the time she spent away, she glared at me—never has she done so before—and muttered about how it is her business not mine.

She did eventually let me know that she helps the people of the Holds and travels for recreation a lot. Kor told J'zargo that she's been taking odd jobs to get some extra coin. Brelyna thinks she went to see her family and when I asked her—how could I not have thought that before? It's so obvious—she smiled almost slyly to herself and nodded. J'zargo said he thinks she is "a woman of many masks" but I think he's just jealous.

She's back though, and that's all that matters.

**19****th**** of Rain's Hand 4E 201**

Ma and Da,

She's leaving again. Says she wants to celebrate Jester's Day in Riften. An old tradition. I think that's bullshit and she knows it, but she's too stubborn to care what I have to say about it. I told her she shouldn't go alone. She has so many scars, Ma, its unreal. I told her I'd protect her.

She spent half an hour laughing after that.

Her friends are going to be in Riften to celebrate too, so she says. I wonder what the hell kind of friends she could have made in Riften of all places.

**21****st**** of Rain's Hand 4E 201**

Ma,

She agreed to let me go with her. Brelyna and J'zargo are coming too. We can spend the week there at our own expenses at the Bee and Barb. She won't be staying with us. She apparently has a house. If she had enough gold to pay for a damn house, why does she do odd jobs then?

I don't think I'll ever understand her, Mom. I really don't.

**27****th**** of Rain's Hand 4E 201**

Ma and Da,

The festival they have set up in Riften is ridiculously lush. I didn't know anyone even celebrated this damn holiday in Skyrim. Everyone here looks so happy and anxious for tomorrow. I don't get it.

What I don't get more is Korra's "company". In her little house—which is nice, with one large bed and two little bed rolls in the basement—she's letting a male Redguard, a Breton child and a Jester stay with her. No, trust me, I'm serious. The child doesn't surprise me, though she speaks like an old maid. But two adult males, one of which is dressed constantly in full velvet motley?

I find the Jester to be very unnerving as well. He's…clingy I suppose you could say. He always has a hand on her somewhere, and when he knows I'm watching, he touches highly inappropriate places. It's infuriating! He speaks in an unnaturally shrill voice and always calls himself by name. What's worse is that he makes her laugh. She enjoys his company. Why?

None of her little friends seem to appreciate my company. They seem to get along famously with Brelyna and J'zargo but the child and Redguard openly dislike me. The Jester gave all of us—me included—a hug and kiss and told us he was glad to meet us, but the way he sneers at me as he molests Korra shows his true nature.

I hate him. I hate all of them. I really do.

**28****th**** of Rain's Hand 4E 201**

Ma,

Korra is dressed in matching motley with her Jester friend "Cicero". It's disgraceful. She looks like a clown. I know it's called "Jester's Day" but this is going too far. I don't know how she can stand being out in public, dancing and giggling like a drunk, while wearing that ugly red suit and hat.

They've disappeared for about an hour, after they ran out of the Bee and Barb screaming with maniacal laughter. Babette (the child) and Nazir (the Redguard) haven't come out of Kor's house yet. So, it's just J'zargo and Brelyna and I. I suppose spending the day together for recreation has been fun. It reminds me of old times, back when we first met, laughing in our rooms until ungodly hours. Except Korra isn't with us this time, she's out with "Cicero".

Ma,

I wrote this part later, after we got back, hope you don't mind the tense difference. When Korra and Cicero were finally spotted again, they were climbing on top of roofs, jumping around like buffoons. A man named Lester had yelled at them to get down, calling some guards and ending the fun for them. I didn't see them again, after Nazir—who finally showed up with Babette once night fell—convinced them to go back to the house. I wanted to go inside and see her, but the child glared at me as I mentioned it and now, I'm back in my rented room, not quite remember why I didn't go after her.

They're odd people, I tell you.

**29****th**** of Rain's Hand 4E 201**

Oh Gods. Oh sweet divines above. The man from last night, Lester, was found in his home, murdered this morning. The guards wouldn't let us in, but according to the captain the body was torn up so bad, the only way they could recognize it was because he lived in the house alone. Who would do that? What kind of sick freak stalks a man and rips him to shreds in his own bed?

The worst part was that he didn't die instantly. The slices were made in a way that caused pain but little bleeding. Poor man actually died from being stapled to the wall by a fire poker through the heart. Whoever killed him obviously wanted him to suffer before he died. This was a grudge dead. This is why I hate Riften.

I went to go tell Korra the news this afternoon, but her house was empty. The fire was still going, but the beds were made and the house was deserted. I guess maybe it's good that Korra split. Don't want some crazy person getting a hold of her.

**16****th**** of Mid Year** **4E 201**

Happy Mid Year. I hope everything is well. Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Things were a bit crazy here. Good news: the eye of Magnus situation has been handled by Korra. We lost our two highest ranking mages, though. Not sure what else to say about it.

I don't think I'll be seeing Korra as a friend anymore. I knew she was hiding something. It turns out she's Dragonborn. Nothing wrong with it, but it scares me, honestly. To think I wanted to follow her anywhere, to marry her. What a fool I am.

**20****th**** of Last Seed** **4E 201**

Ma,

I may be coming home soon. Everyone here is getting nervous, especially with this whole Dark Brotherhood business going on right now. I don't know how they managed to do it, but now, they seem unstoppable. Whoever it was that killed the Emperor's cousin, they must be pure evil, because killing a woman at her wedding is sick. That, and the Thieves' Guild is back on their feet, making no place really safe again. I hope you and Da are safe.

In regards to your last letter, asking about Korra's whereabouts, I don't know. After Mid Year, she disappeared and not even the guards have seen her. They say she was spotted in the forest north of Whiterun around the beginning of Sun's Height, but I don't know what to think of it.

I'll be home soon. I love you. Stay indoors.

**14****th**** of Frostfall** **4E 201**

I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going. I never meant to scare you. I still don't. I can't come home. I wouldn't dare tell you where I am, because letters can be intercepted, but…I'm ok. I'm going to tell you something. The reason I'm gone. I hope this reaches you. I truly do. On the 7th of Hearthfire, I went into the Bannered Mare to meet with that girl I was sweet on, Ysolda, as well as get a drink. Gaius Maro was sitting down in the corner, to my surprise.

He said he couldn't talk with anyone, but still spoke to Ysolda and I for a bit and bought us drinks. After an hour he retired to his room upstairs and I went to go refill our mugs. Korra was sitting in the corner, nursing a large tankard. Her eyes followed him up the stairs and then—gods help me—she spotted me, looking at her.

Ma, I kid you not, I saw her grin at me over the glass. I went to go sit down, thinking nothing of it, not wanting to see her, and talked with Ysolda for awhile. I looked for her again, and she was gone. Ysolda wanted me to walk her home, so I did and on my way back, I was yanked into an alley and slammed against a wall.

Korra had this crazy look in her eyes. She just held me there, staring at me as I sputtered out apologizes and begged her to let me go. I thought I was going to die. But she leaned in real close and muttered, "So innocent, Onmund," and I woke up the next morning on the porch of the Bannered Mare.

Maro was dead, of course. Say there was a letter on him that had a plan to kill the Emperor, but I know…I know the truth. That man at the Jester's day festival. The Emperor's cousin. And now commander Maro's son. You know, I use to think that knowing the Dragonborn was scary. I wish that were the extent of my problems.

She's going to come back for me, Ma. It's why I can't stay. She's going to be back and I don't want her to get you too. I'm so sorry. I really am.

[This letter was never received]

**2****nd**** of Sun's Dusk** **4E 201**

Family,

Joyous news! I have asked Ysolda of Whiterun to marry me, and she accepted. Our wedding will be held at the Temple of Kynareth on the 16th of Sun's Dusk. I hope you can make it out to join us in our bonding.

**8****th**** of Evening Star** **4E 201**

So much has happened in one year, hasn't it? This is in response to every letter you've sent me since the Emperor's death in Frostfall. This world has secrets. There are pieces of history and events of the present that are not meant to be understood. This is what I've learned, family. I went to college to learn to be a mage and this is my boon. We are not meant to know everything. Curiosity doesn't always yield positive results.

And every action has a punishment. I'm surprised at my fortune. I've sent Ysolda and our unborn child to live in her private home in Whiterun. I hired the companions to protect her. They got their pay up front.

Consider this the tying of loose ends. There is a fine line between tragedy and business I suppose. I can only guess which it will be for you. But, alas, the Jarl's court featured a Jester this week. I assume the role to only be temporary.

All things, after all, are temporary. Even innocence.

**29****th**** of Evening Star 4E 201**

To the family of Onmund,

I am deeply sorry to trouble you with this right before the Old Life and New Life, but I am afraid business is business. Your son's body was discovered in his home three days ago. The corpse has been sent to the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun to go through the ceremony of burial. It is not enough compensation I'm sure, but 200 septims have been included with this letter as well as the murder record that will go on file. The body was stabbed once in the heart. It was found in a sleeping position in his bed. No weapon was discovered and no suspects have been identified.

Thank you for your time and again, you have my personal sympathy,

Irileth, Housecarl of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater


End file.
